


Another Beginning

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [25]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cisgender Character, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: Going to the deserts of Elona, Lamon finds more than just danger there.1330 AE





	Another Beginning

The forged creature looks over Lamnon, greatsword raised to the sky, the flames of it reaching out from the central blade. As its plated arms heave, bringing the sword in a downward cleave, a crack splits through the air and the weapon is wrenched aside. Spinning out of the forged’s hands, it narrowly misses Lamnon’s head and buries its extinguished blade in a nearby dune.

Looking up, Lamnon has to squint to see out of the holes in their helmet at the dark shape circling above them, mostly hidden by the sun. The creature looks up as well, only for their to be another crack, and its head jerks backwards from the force of a second shot. It stumbles, clawed hand reaching up to clutch at the now split and curling metal of their forehead.

Instead of focusing on the now injured forged, Lamnon keeps their eyes on the dark shape, seeing as something disconnects from it and starts to fall. Tracking the shape, it quickly gets closer to the ground and easier for Lamnon to catch. Creamy white armour, tinged with turquoise, sandy gold, and fuchsia, are stark against dark skin. The person, the human’s arms are holding up a rifle, sight against their eye as they plummet towards the dunes. They squeeze the trigger, and another crack, just as the forged started to recover stunning them again as a new hole rips through their metal plating. The force of it causing them to flip backwards in the air.

Stabilizing, they hold their arm with the rifle outstretched, body pointed towards the ground head first. Lamnon can see the bayonet attached firmly to the bottom of the rifle’s barrel. Another shot as they near the ground directly over the forged creature, the bullet bringing it down as the blade drives into its chest. There’s a crash of armour meeting armour and sand gets blown into the air at the impact.

There’s a screeching of some sort of bird, another great thud, and the more familiar squeal of Lamnon’s raptor. Looking to where the forged had thrown them from the beast, they can see him squirming, pinned under some giant creature. Blue and white feathers cover the creature as it stands proudly over the raptor, curving beak open and hissing threateningly.

Sand starts to settle down, and there’s the glint of light off of armour once more, drawing Lamnon’s eyes back to the human and the forged. They, she, she kneels over the hunk of metal heaped on the ground, no longer glowing red with life. But the gun used to end it is faced towards Lamnon, the human keeping it trained on them as she slowly gets up.


End file.
